


Because Im Hoshi

by 4snowfalls (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Panties, Riding, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10006100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/4snowfalls
Summary: Jihoon can try and take control anytime he wants; but Soonyoung will take it back any time he wants.Because he's Soonyoung.Because he's Hoshi.





	

Lust. What was lust? Jihoon couldn't define it. It was apparently a desire for sexual intercourse, and Jihoon's friend, Jeonghan, had described him as lustful. Jihoon had completely contradicted this statement; quoting that he was not lustful. He simply enjoyed the sexual intercourse he experienced, and he didn't want it all the time. Soonyoung was a horny piece of shit most of the time but he didn't try and get Jihoon to do it all the time either. They did it when the mood was right.

Tonight was no difference.

Jihoon currently straddled Soonyoung, the older male laid on the bed before them. Candles gave a dim light and all Jihoon could hear were Soonyoung's sweets grunts and his own high pitched moans. His entrance clenching around Soonyoung's length every time he pumped himself on him. Jihoon's cock had a snug ring wrapped around him. Pretty pastel pink panties were still snug around his body. He knew how much Soonyoung loved partially clothed sex.

"Mmh~ d-daddy." Jihoon moans. The bell on the collar ringing a beautiful melody. A snow white collar wrapped around his neck like Soonyoung's hands had many times before. He feels Soonyoung's cock hit him deeply; his mouth practically drooling in pleasure. "Nnh- fuck!" He continues to moan.

Soonyoung's hands take their place on Jihoon's perky little ass; gently spanking the abused flesh. He wasn't particularly a moaner when it came to sex. He found more pleasure ravishing his younger boyfriend. He felt absolutely satisfied when Jihoon whimpered every time at the spanks. This was just enough.

"So, Jihoonie." Soonyoung smirks, his breath slowly growing ragged - a sign of his incoming release. "You love riding daddy, hm?" He looks up and takes the sight in. He roughly thrusts upwards; his hands soon moving to take an iron grip on Jihoon's hips.

Jihoon was fine until he snapped his hips upwards. The only response Soonyoung received was a high pitched whine.

"What a cute little slut." Soonyoung consecutively snaps his hips upwards, his cock plunging into Jihoon's tight hole. He begins to sweat profusely; his fingers forming indents on Jihoon's skin. He groans quietly. "J-Jihoonie, I'm close."

Jihoon takes this as a queue to ride him faster. He uses all of his thigh muscles to piston himself faster on Soonyoung's length. The sweet feeling beginning to bubble inside him was growing intense at his encased cock. He feels Soonyoung hitting him deep in places that no one else could hit. His moans turning into whines.

Soonyoung groans deeply; in a deep voice that Jihoon came to love. "I-I'm cumming, Jihoonie~!" His chest falls in pants as his releases shoots out inside Jihoon.

Jihoon smirks. Soonyoung released so much that it begin to leak outside his hole. But that didn't mean he was going to stop. Jihoon kept riding him, hearing the cold liquid splash around inside him. The squelching sounds resulting from Soonyoung's member still plunging into him.

The older male's eyes widened in surprise. He was tired, and yet his little kitten wanted to keep going. He pants heavily. "J-Jihoonie- mmh- I-I came!"

Jihoon ignores his protest. He keeps riding Soonyoung as if it the night was about to end. He feels a hand grasp onto his member and pull the ring right off of him. Not bothered, Jihoon stops moving and he rubs his ass on Soonyoung's member. He feels his cum slicking over his entrance and dripping down onto the bedsheets.

"Daddy's cock is so good~ mmh~." Jihoon coos, gasping at a swift spank that was landed on his ass.

"Fuck, baby," he hears Soonyoung comment. "Such a slut."

Soonyoung was silently stealthy and all the younger male could do was squeak before their positions shifted and Soonyoung was on top now with Jihoon's legs thrown over his shoulders.. Without a single word, he begins to ravage the younger male. His thrusts into him were inhuman, animalistic. If Jihoon thought Seokmin was loud, he was probably a lot more louder than the loud man could ever be. His mouth opened in a never ending scream of pleasure. Soonyoung became so rough that Jihoon simply laid beneath the like a flimsy rag doll.

"You like trying to take control, don't you, baby?" Soonyoung growls, leaning down to harshly suck on his neck. "You try so hard, baby boy. But you can't take control."  
His hands rub Jihoon's nubs. "Do you know why?"

Jihoon is too overly stimulated to think that he basically threw all of his power to Soonyoung. He feels fire racing through his body. Soonyoung continues to fuck him hard against the mattress; his cock still releasing inside Jihoon.

Soonyoung suddenly stops, leaving Jihoon a mess. He smirks in happiness as his hands clasp around his length. He dips down to gently kiss him.

Jihoon acknowledged his question, but he doesn't know how to answer. "I..." he pants, slightly whining that Soonyoung had stopped. "I don't know.."

Soonyoung pulls out and then shoves all of his delicious cock right back into Jihoon, earning him a high pitched moan.

"You can't take control Jihoon." He smirks, watching the younger man release.

"Because I'm Hoshi."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was poorly written. I'm sorry.  
> Welp, enjoy.  
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated ❥


End file.
